Complicated Love
by JustMijke
Summary: When Kazemaru joins the team to help with the training Shindou notices that Kirino is looking in Kazemaru's way a lot and get's jealous. While Shindou tries to find out what is going on, Kazemaru has his own problems! TakuRan/KazeFuro one-shot! also hinted MaruMaru


**Hey guys! OMG HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROSA! This fic is for a very good friend of mine. I really love you and hope you'll like it. **

**Disclamer: Mijke does not own Inazuma Eleven or any of it's characters.**

**Me: Ugh you are really irritating, you know?**

**Disclamer: Yes uwu **

* * *

It was early in the morning at Raimon Junior High. The sun was slightly raising and there was just enough light to see what you were doing. Just like every morning the Raimon Eleven was already on the field for their morning practice. But today was a little different from the other days.

Normally Endou would be in front of the soccer players to coach them but today he was not alone. Next to him stood an old friend. Kazemaru Ichirouta, one of the players from Endou's old team.

"Ohayō Minna, from today on we have a new trainer." Endou smiled brightly. "I think you all know Kazemaru Ichirouta."

Most of the players nodded. Kazemaru was a famous player in Japan because of his incredible speed.

"It's nice to be here and I hope we'll all get along." Kazemaru bowed to the team.

The captain of the team, Shindou Takuto, stepped up to Kazemaru. "I think I'll speak for everyone to say that we are honoured to have you as our trainer." He too bowed and soon after the entire team also did.

Kazemaru was taken aback by this a bit, but quickly recovered . "Uh… yea… Okay! Then shall we start?"

Everyone nodded and Endou smiled again. "Minna, sakka yarouze!"

Soon after the team was training like they always were. A warming-up, working on the passes, but after that Kazemaru stopped them for some 'special' training. He showed them some things but soon let them train again, but this time on their speed. They were sorted into 3 parts.

The defenders had to go through an obstacle course and then try to steal the ball from their opponent as quickly as possible.

The strikers also had to go through the course but in the end they had to try to score in the goal.

And the midfielders just had to do a bit of both.

Everyone was working hard… well everyone except for one person.

Kirino was staring at Kazemaru, his eyes full of wonder. _Wow…_ that was all that he was thinking. It was just unbelievable how fast he was. And because of that speed he was also an incredible defender.

Kirino sighed. He wanted to become faster so he might actually be a help to the team. He always had the idea that he just wasn't a help but that he instead brought them down. Everyone was improving so fast while he barely did. If this would continue like this he would not be able to keep up with the rest at all.

"Kirino!" Kazemaru's voice boomed over the field.

"Y-yes sir?"

"What are you doing, staring in the distance like that. I know it's early but please try to pay attention. We haven't got all day." Kazemaru smiled gently at Kirino.

Oh yeah he forgot to say that, but Kazemaru was also incredibly nice.

Kirino blushed, but so slightly that if you didn't pay attention to it, it would go unnoticed. "Y-yes sir." He quickly returned to the training, hoping that no one saw it.

But there was one person that had been paying attention. Shindou might have been on the other side of the field but he saw everything that was happening, including that Kirino was blushing.

For some unknown reason Shindou felt a sting in his chest. But he ignored it, what he really wanted to know was why Kirino was blushing. It was not as if something strange had happened. Kirino was just watching Kazemaru and- Oh…

He looked back at Kirino. _Don't tell me that… _ Shindou thought, but was it true…? Was Kirino in love with Kazemaru?

Shindou was staring at Kirino in disbelieve, this would explain everything…. But why did it hurt so much to say that…?

"Minna, what did I just say? Focus!" Kazemaru's voice brought Shindou back to reality and he shook his head. _This is not the time to think about this… but I will find out! _

The following week went by and every day they trained for their upcoming match. They knew that if they lost it it was over. No second chances. This up a bit of pressure of the team.

They were in the training room, cause Aoi had gathered them for some important news. "Guys, it has been announced who our next match is going to be against."

Tenma jumped up in the air. "Oh oh who is it?! Who is it?!"

A photo was displayed on the screen of what probably was the team. "This is Kidokawa Seishuu, with their coach Aphrodi."

Kazemaru's eyes widened at the sound of that name. _No, not him! Not now! _

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Endou smiling happily at him, Kazemaru just looked very worried and Endou stopped smiling. The two quickly excused themselves, while Aoi was telling about the team.

As soon as Endou was sure no one could hear them he started talking. "What's wrong Ichirouta? I thought you'd be happy to see him."

"At the moment I'd rather see the devil then him!"

Endou looked confused. "Why? Are you not happy to see your boyfriend?"

"Mamoru! That's the point!" Kazemaru shouted. "We broke up 2 weeks ago!"

"Oh…" Endou looked down. "I'm so sorry Ichirouta… I didn't know…" Endou looked back up when he heard the sound of tears dropping from someone's face "Ichirouta… are you alright?"

The said boy shook his head. "It was my fault… My stupid fault!"

Endou carefully came closer. "Care to tell me what happened?"

"W-we had a fight, but in the end he said he was done with this… with us… and after that he just walked away." Kazemaru whispered. "I haven't heard from him since."

"Ah…" That was all Endou knew to say at the moment, he has never been good with things like this.

"I can't do it Mamoru… I-I can't face him now. It was my fault we broke up… I didn't want to, it just happened."

"Ichirouta it's okay…" Endou said as he put his hand on Kazemaru's shoulder. "If you really don't want to the game, then don't. I only asked you to help me with the trainings."

Kazemaru looked at Endou in disbelieve. "R-really?!"

He shook his head. "Yes, of course. I can't force you, can I?"

Kazemaru smiled up at Endou. "Thank you, thank you so much Mamoru."

**_~2 days later~ _**

"Okay, that was it for today. You guys did great!" Kazemaru said to the team. They were now only a week away from the match and the team was doing great, if they would continue on like this they would surely win!

But with getting better also came some problems. As Shindou was still keeping an eye on Kirino he grew more suspicious. The weird also grew with it, but much to his regret he had found out what this feeling was. He was in love with his best friend. The feeling that made him grow jealous when he saw him with other people; the feeling that made him blush when he was close; the feeling that made his heart pound and his mind go crazy every time he saw him. But also the feeling he was ashamed to have.

Every time Kirino walked towards him or even look at him he would avoid him or to look away.

But this was not the smartest thing to do, cause of course Kirino noticed this too. It irritated him very much. Ever since Kazemaru came to the team Shindou was avoiding him. But yea none of the two actually said something to the other and acted like nothing was wrong.

"Minna! I have something to tell you guys." Everyone gathered around Endou. "Okay, I know we've all been training with Kazemaru for a while now but it's been decided that he will not be joining us at the game."

"What?!" Shindou stepped up to the front. "Are you kidding us here?"

"No, he wanted it this way."

Shindou turned to Kazemaru. "What kind of coach are you to think that?! You are supposed to help us!"

Kirino walked to Shindou. "Shindou… stop it…"

"Don't you dare defend him Kirino! As our coach he is supposed to do this but he is just too afraid to do so!"

"I have a very good reason to do this okay."

"No, it's not okay!"

"Shindou stop this, this doesn't make any sense."

"I don't care that it doesn't, I've just had enough."

Kirino looked confused at Shindou. "Enough? Enough of what?"

_Shit _ Shindou realized that he had let himself slip for a second and had no way to explain himself. "Well…"

Before Shindou had the chance to try to explain himself Endou stepped in. "It seems that this is something between you two, so why don't you talk this out on yourself?" He smiled. Kazemaru nodded. "Seems like a good idea."

Before the two could really process what was happening they were put in a room together to talk it out. Sadly enough none of the two actually wanted to talk so they just stayed silence.

Shindou slightly panicked on the inside. If Kirino would ask even the littlest thing he wouldn't have a proper answer or reason why he did any of that. Of course he knew that it was just because he blamed Kazemaru for that Kirino was taken away from him, but like hell that he was going to tell Kirino that.

On the other side of the room Kirino was trying to think of what he had to say. He wanted to ask Shindou why he had been avoiding him but was now really the best time. Shindou seemed really stressed about something. But when would he otherwise have to ask?

Kirino turned to Shindou. "Shindou… if we are here anyway… Why are you avoiding me…?"

Shindou turned red. "W-where did you get that idea?"

"Well every time I see you you try to get away from me. This has been going on since Kazemaru-san is here, does he have anything to do with it?"

Shindou frowned at the sound of that name. "You should know that damm right…"

"W-what?! How should I know that, you're the one acting weird."

"Well that's cause you are being obsessed with Kazemaru!"

"I am what?!" Kirino shouted.

"Well you are always looking at him and everything! What's up with that?!"

"I just think he is a good player, that's all!"

"Yea sure…"

"Oh if that isn't true then what do you think is going on."

Shindou stared at Kirino for a few seconds but knew he had no choice but to say it. "You're in love with him, aren't you?!"

Kirino went completely red. "W-what?! Am not!"

Shindou seemed to get a grip of himself. "Wait you aren't?"

"No I am not. And besides why would you care?"

"I- uh…. Well… I-" Shindou looked down, not sure if he should tell Kirino. "I just don't want you to be taken away…"

"Wait…. Where did you get that idea? I will always be your friend, right?"

"I don't want you to be just a friend…"

Kirino walked to Shindou and smiled, thinking he knew what Shindou meant. "Then how about we change that?"

Shindou looked back up. "D-do you mean that you-"

Kirino just nodded. "There is just one person I like Takuto… that person is you…"

Shindou was sure he couldn't be any happier right now. He pulled Kirino close and kissed him with all he had. Kirino was shocked at first but quickly got over it. It couldn't be described as anything other than a bliss. It was just amazing to feel this close to each other and to let the feelings go free. They remained close after they broke the kiss.

Kirino poked Shindou. "Don't you dare doubt me ever again." He smiled.

"Seems fair." Shindou smiled back at Kirino and kissed him again.

**_~Day of the match~_**

"Okay minna, it's good to see that you are all here and I want everyone to give me their best today!" Endou smiled encouraging at the team.

Kazemaru was standing at the side, next to the entrance of the stadium. In the end he did come cause he knew that Shindou was right. He was just hoping that Aphrodi wouldn't see him…

The match soon started and everything went like always. There were a few problems but Kazemaru believed that the team would make it. During the break Kazemaru saw Aphrodi walk over to Endou.

"Aphrodi! Long-time no see! How are you?"

"Yea I'm fine, do you have any idea if Kazemaru is here? I wanted to talk to him."

Endou threw a quick glance at Kazemaru, but when he saw that he was shaking his head he did the same. "Nope he's not here."

"Endou I know he is. Just tell me where he is please…"

"I'm not sure if he wants to talk to you and I respect that so sorry but no."

"Endou… if you know what happened then you should know that I'm terribly sorry for what I did and I want to make it right."

Endou looked over at Kazemaru once more and if you paid close attention you could see that Endou mouthed a small sorry. He pointed to Kazemaru. "He's at the entrance of the stadium."

Aphrodi smiled and bowed. "Thank you Endou."

Kazemaru saw Aphrodi bowing to Endou and panicked as soon as he was getting closer. _No no no no! I can't have this right now. _He turned around and quickly walked away. When he was almost out of the stadium he felt something get a hold of his hand. Even before he turned around he already knew who it was.

"What is it with you and running away, Ichirouta?" He smiled at Kazemaru.

Oh how Kazemaru had missed hearing his voice, but quickly remembering he was mad at him he tried to pull away. "Don't call me that. And let go of me Aphrodi!"

"Oh back to my other name? Remember how long it took me for you to just call me Terumi? Why the change?"

"You know damm right why!"

"Oh yea...'' Aphrodi looked down and loosened his grip on Kazemaru, but Kazemaru couldn't find the will in him to pull away and go. "Ichirouta I'm sorry for what happened… I didn't want to fight."

Kazemaru sighed. "It doesn't matter anymore… we broke up remember…"

Aphrodi looked confused. "Broke up? We never broke up…"

"What are you talking about, you were the only who broke us apart."

"I never said such a thing."

"You said you were done with this."

"Yes, I meant the fight… Did you think that-" Aphrodi looked at Kazemaru in disbelieve. "Did you think I meant with us…?"

Kazemaru just nodded. Before Kazemaru could react Aphrodi pulled him into a hug. "Ichirouta… I would never want that… I love you…"

Kazemaru now spoke into Aphrodi's shirt. "Then why didn't I hear anything from you… you could have at least called."

"I'm sorry, I was so busy with the team and this match, but when I heard you would be here I knew it was the perfect time to make up. I mean it really is fitting. You running away from me, us talking in the hallway… and the kiss."

"Wait what ki-" Before Kazemaru could finish what he was saying Aphrodi pressed his lips to Kazumaru's. Kazemaru was surprized for a second but felt at ease at the familiar touch of his boyfriends lips and he let himself sink in the ongoing kiss. They stood there until Kazemaru broke it. He was silent for a while but finally said it. "I love you Terumi."

Aphrodi smiled at those words. "I love you too Ichirouta." He quickly kissed Kazemaru again before letting go off him and instead taking his hand. "Come on we have to get back to the match."

"Yeah! But remember, my team is going to kick your ass."

Aphrodi laughed. "We'll see about that!"

* * *

**Well that was it! This was actually really hard to write. I think this was my first time writing something with more than one paring. Well there's a first time for everything! ^^**

**For those of you who didn't get it. When Aphrodite said that it was really fitting and everything I meant my other KazeFuro fic, cause there it's also with a match and running away so yea... I don't know I just liked it to put that in there.**

**R&R and No Flames.**

**See you next time! (^.^)/**


End file.
